


Cuatro Ojos

by 27kb



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: Koga y Makoto se reunen en su casa para estudiar, o al menos, ese era el plan.





	Cuatro Ojos

**Author's Note:**

> esto va dedicado a Popi, te acordás cuando te pregunté por prompts para escribir... hace meses? bueno. acá estan. (?)

León _estaba durmiendo en la cama de M_ akoto y a Koga le habría dado un poco de pudor sino fuera por lo tierno que se veía estirado, durmiendo boca arriba. Y al dueño del cuarto no parecía molestarle (o mejor dicho, el rubio no parecía estar enterado del perro durmiendo sobre su almohada). Bueno, si le decía algo, le decía.

Pero Makoto estaba concentrado en la carpeta delante suya, sumido completamente en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. En frente, Koga no se estaba entreteniendo de la misma forma. Su tarea de calculo aún estaba mitad incompleta, y seguía -aunque no era su intención - distrayendose con cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

"Oogami?" La voz curiosa de Makoto desvío su atención del techo, donde estaba contando las estrellas pintadas sobre cielo raso. "¿Tenes problemas con ese ejercicio?"

La palabra evocó un resoplido sin querer, pensando como preferiría diez mil veces estar afuera haciendo ejercicio  que encerrado en el cuarto de Makoto haciendo tarea de matemáticas.

"No." mintió, aunque él sabia que parte de su falta de concentración se debía a lo pesado que los números lo hacían sentir. "Esto es re aburrido."

Pero Makoto apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano, una sonrisa ladina que a veces hacía sentir a Koga como si hubiera visto a través de él. "A ver, mostrame."

Soltó otro bufido, sin intención alguna de sonar enojado con quien lo quería ayudar, mientras deslizaba el cuaderno al otro lado del escritorio. Makoto le dedicó un momento de análisis antes fe concluir con una sonrisa. "El último estaba bien! ¿Qué pasó con el segundo?"

"Me aburrí."

Koga giró su cabeza hacia León de nuevo por un segundo, pero fue suficiente para captar la atención de Makoto.

"Ah, jeje... con razón estaba tan callado." Para el rubio fue suficiente con extender su brazo para acariciar el estómago del corgi. El perro soltó un suspiro - que casi podía hacer competencia con los de Koga-, pero más alla de eso no se movió.  Ambos se perdieron por un momento, solo mirando al pequeño animal dormir.

Makoto reaccionó primero. "Oh, hmm... un recreo?"

"Seeeeh..."

El de hebras gris se arrojó a la mesa literalmente, apoyando su cabeza en la madera fresca.

"¿Quieres té helado? Hay bastante."

Koga ya se sentía lo suficientemente raro en la casa, (ni mencionar en el cuarto de Makoto) y no queria en verdad sentirse como si imponía su visita. Ya mucho habia costado convencerlo de que estudien juntos; el miedo constante de Makoto de que Koga reprobara mas materias los perseguía a ambos, en verdad, asi que eventualmente se rindió y aceptó. Ni menciónar que Makoto permitió a León en su casa y en su cama también (Aunque sería ridículo si no lo hiciera, el corgi era una parte de Koga que todos debían aceptar).

Pero Makoto no esperó que Koga respondiera, tal vez pensando que solo estaba descansando por un minuto , y se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado.

"Ok. Ya vuelvo."

Koga escuchó un traqueteo en la mesa,  el picaporte girar y finalmente el cuarto volvió a un silencio particular.  
El único sonido era la respiración de León, lo cual hizo al Idol sonreír sobre sus brazos. Luego de unos segundos elevó su rostro para mirar a su mascota.

Ahi estaba tranquilo y relajado, y por un momento Koga deseó que también fuera capaz de dormir en ese momento.  Un poco mas de tiempo pasó hasta que se le ocurrió mirar a la mesa, donde no solo los cuadernos y lapices de Makoto estaban, sino también sus anteojos.

"Eh... Creí que no veía nada sin esos." dijo en un murmuro, pensando como Makoto tenia que ir hasta la cocina y subir unos escalónes para volver.

Él apenas recordaba como se sentía la primera vez que conoció a Makoto, pero si era difícil olvidar lo mucho que lo hizo entrenar. Verlo débil no era algo que le agradó, es más — hizo que quisiera con aún mas ganas ayudarlo a cambiar. Él solo necesitaba un empujón, y si tenia que ser a la fuerza, Koga estaba más que dispuesto a imponerse.  Otros lo verían como algo casi cruel, pero él sabia que Makoto, entre todos, entendería porque era como era.

Se podia decir que ahora, Koga estaba casi orgulloso de lo mucho que Makoto había cambiado, pero no era algo que diría en voz alta. Ni de cerca.

Un minuto más, y el rubio no regresaba, y Koga estaba empezando a sentirse más aburrido (no solitario, no. Él no era así) que otra cosa.

Y los lentes de marco azul empezaron a captar su interés de nuevo.

León seguia quieto y Makoto no volvía, y  Koga decidió tomar los lentes de su... su...  
"Ugh..." Koga gruñó a su propia mente y deslizó sus dedos por el marco de acrilico. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Si Makoto volvia ahora, seria estupido. Pero el picaporte no se movió, y no habia signos de Makoto regresando pronto.

Si, probablemente... era un buen momento para probar...

Delicadamente, Koga colocó los lentes sobre su sien. Enseguida, entrecerró sus ojos ante la vista distorsionada. "Eh??? como ve con esto???" Los colores del cuarto eran intensos, pero era imposible distinguir formas de donde empezaba un objeto y dónde terminaba otro; pero, al mirar al final del cuarto, cerca de la ventana, las formas eran mas evidentes, casi _tolerable_  de ver a travéz.  
  
Concentrado en la ventana, se dio cuenta como las cosas iban tomando forma de a poco. "Oh."

"¿Oogami? ¿Que estas—?"

Le costó bastante resistirse a arrojar los lentes al otro lado del cuarto, pero lo logró. Eso no deshacía, sin embargo, su deseo de arrojarse él mismo por la ventana.

Un momento de silencio pasó, y Koga solo sostenia los lentes de Makoto en su mano, como un torpe.

T _al vez no me ve_ , pensó Koga en pánico. Despues de todo él no ve nada sin ellos, verdad?

Pero, no era su día de suerte. "Pft—¿Que haces con mis lentes?"

Koga los soltó como si fuera fuego y miró al rubio, sus ojos verdes detras de * _otro_ * par de lentes. Makoto sostenía una bandeja con té y algo de comer, y solo miró con panico a la forma en la que sus lentes rebotaron en la madera.  
"Hey, cuidado! aun uso esos para estudiar!"

Koga sentía su rostro caliente. Frunció su ceño. "¿...Por-Por qué tenes dos pares?

Makoto apoyó la bandeja con cuidado. "¿Por que no?" Y el de cabello gris en verdad, en verdad pensó que Makoto dejaria esto pasar y olvidarlo.

Mala suerte.

Él miró intensamente a la bandeja sobre la mesa. Makoto soltó una risita. "Hey, creo que quiero una foto de eso!"

Koga sentía sus orejas quemar, intentó una pose despreocupada pero estaba tenso. "¿Que?"

En vez de sentarse en frente, Makoto se acercó a su lado, lentes azules en su mano. "Ponete otra vez. Quiero sacarte una foto."

Koga reaccionó demasíado rápido. "¡NI EN PEDO, CUATRO OJOS!"

Makoto parecía aun mas entretenido. "Aw, vamos, por que no?" sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y Koga le lanzó una mirada mortal. "Ni te veías mal, sabes? De hecho, te quedan."

Koga se arrepentia de haber hecho algo tan tonto. "No! Déjame en paz!"

"Aw," El rubio fingió decaimiento, pero la curva de sus labios no servía para el acto. "...No?"  
"No!"  
"Ni una?"  
"Ni .en. pedo."  
"Solo para mi?"  
Las orejas de Koga se sentían calientes. "No."  
Y luego de unos segúndos, Makoto suspiró. "Uff, nisiquiera una foto, aunque sea tu novio-"  
Koga le clavó la mirada, ofendido de que haya traído _ese punto_  para tratar de convencerlo.

Pero al parecer, era un arma de doble filo: a medida que pasaron los segundos en silencio, Makoto parecía ponerse al día con sus palabras. "Um"

Exasperado, Koga le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. "¡NO LO DIGAS SI TE VAS A AVERGONZAR!"  
Makoto estaba rojo, pero aún estaba riendo mientras sobaba donde Koga había golpeado. "Vamos, solo una foto."

Y levantó el teléfono nuevamente.

A este ritmo, Koga sabia que el otro no se iba a rendir, y probablemente esto * _era_ * la culpa de Koga; No solo el asunto de los anteojos, sino también el hecho de que Makoto haya aprendido a ser tan... cabeza dura.

En un impulso, Koga tomó la muñeca donde Makoto tenia su teléfono. "Hey! Daleee!"  
Viendo que esto iba a ser una lucha sin fin, Koga arrojó el pudor a otro lado de su mente en orden de salvarse; Makoto estaba distraído, por eso fue fácil para Koga poner una mano en su nuca y robarle un beso.

Inmediatamente, el rubio dejó de luchar y solo Koga se dio cuenta del teléfono cayendo de su mano al regazo de Koga. Cuando lo soltó, tomó el teléfono y lo escondió en su espalda.

El rubio se veia desorientado, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos verdes fuera de foco. Intentó no hacer contacto visual con el otro. "...Sos un tramposo." farfulló, pero no habia ningun enojo o resignación en su voz.  
Koga se sentía mas victorioso que avergonzado (en ese momento, probablemente, no cuando este en casa horas después y se ponga a pensar) y le dio una sonrisa ladina.

"¿Y?"

Makoto estaba callado, y cuando llevó sus manos a sus lentes para quitárselos Koga pensó "Mierda!" creyendo que Makoto iba a besarlo de nuevo y eso era... era demasiado! Solo bajó la guardia!

Pero no esperaba que el rubio se iba a arrojar a él tratando de colocarle nuevos lentes sobre sus ojos. Koga sintió su espalda golpear el suelo y con un quejido permitió que el chico pusiera los lentes grises sobre su rostro.

"Hmm... los otros son mejores, lo sabia."

Koga cerró sus ojos cuando se rindió, en verdad él tenía mas fuerza y podia quitar  a Makoto de encima cuando quisiera, pero no iba al caso.

Con el revoltijo, León habia despertado y se acercó corriendo hacia ambos chicos, moviendo su cola.


End file.
